The present invention is directed toward an exercising apparatus and, more particularly, toward an apparatus that can be easily collapsed for shipping and storage but easily erected and which allows a user to perform a variety of exercises. The invention is also directed to a novel adjustable force resistor that may be used with numerous different types of exercising equipment.
The benefits of exercise and particularly weight bearing exercise are well known. Such exercises are not only good for one""s general overall health and appearance but help to build muscle and supporting tissue in order to protect bones and joints from injury particularly as one ages. Different muscle groups, of course, require different exercises. That is, no one particular weight bearing exercise is capable of developing all of the muscles in a person""s body.
While simple exercises such as push-ups or sit-ups or squats can be performed by a person in his or her home or in substantially any location, most other exercises required for exercising other muscle groups require weights or exercise apparatus or machines. Since different exercises are required with different muscle groups, this normally would also require the use of various pieces of exercise equipment. This, of course, is not a problem at a gym or other location where substantial space is available for the various pieces of equipment that would be needed. Furthermore, the costs that are involved are justified since the equipment would be used by numerous people.
Most people, however, do not have the space at home that would be needed for numerous pieces of equipment. Equipment has, therefore, been designed which is capable of allowing a user to perform numerous different types of weight bearing exercises. This equipment, however, is frequently somewhat complex and requires substantial assembly by the user.
While it may be possible to ship such prior art systems in more fully assembled forms, this significantly increases the cost of shipping and, therefore, the cost of the equipment to the user. There has, therefore, been a continuing need in the industry for an exercise apparatus which is capable of allowing a user to perform various types of exercises and which can be significantly collapsed for shipping or storage but easily and readily assembled by the user when it is desired to utilize the same.
As is also well known in the art, exercise machines allow a user to perform weight bearing exercises and which are frequently referred to as weight machines use one of two common systems for providing the force or weight. The first is referred to as a weight stack which includes a plurality of weights stacked on top of each other. One or more of these weights can be connected to a cable for vertical movement which cable is linked to a movable element such as a movable arm by way of a linkage system such as cables and pulley mechanisms. The amount of weight is adjusted by selecting the number of weight elements to be connected to the cable. All of this is, of course, well known in the art.
The second common type of adjustable force resistance means is the use of a plurality of rubber bands. The rubber bands are elastomeric elements particularly in the shape of a ring or oval or the like. A number of such bands are provided with each frequently having a different elastomeric force. The bands are manually connected between a fixed frame member and a movable element and the amount of force is selected by connecting any one or combination of the bands between the fixed frame and the element to be moved.
The elastomeric force resistors are the preferred system in home-type gyms since they weigh very little and, therefore, are less expensive to ship. Furthermore, they take up less space than weight stacks. However, each time the user wishes to change the force, he or she must get up from the exercise equipment which normally includes a seat or the like, remove the band that is in place and/or add an additional band. With prior art systems known to Applicant, however, this task, although not difficult, can be somewhat time consuming and clearly interrupts the flow of the exercise being performed.
Frequently, when one is doing a series of exercises, he or she wishes to gradually and relatively quickly increase or decrease the resist of force. To Applicant""s knowledge, however, there is no known system which allows the user to quickly and easily add or subtract elastomeric elements in order to increase or decrease the force and particularly no such system exists which allows the user to do so while he or she remains seated on the exercise equipment.
The present invention is designed to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art described above. The exercise apparatus of the invention can be easily collapsed for shipping or storage but is easily assembled for use. The apparatus includes an upper frame member pivotally attached to the forward end of a longitudinally extending lower base frame member. The upper frame member supports a seat including a bottom that is movable so as to be parallel to the frame member for shipping or perpendicular for use. An elongated rod has one end pivoted to the upper frame member. The other end is pivoted to a collar that surrounds the base frame member and moves along a length thereof between a shipping position where the frame members are parallel to each other and an operative position where the upper frame member extends upwardly. A pin and aperture arrangement locks the frame members in the selected position.
A pair of movable arms with handles connected to an adjustable force resistor allows a user to perform a variety of exercises of the arms and upper body. The force resistor includes a plurality of elastic elements mounted for pivotal movement between operative and inoperative positions so that any combination of the elements can be used. As will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the novel force resistor of the invention can be easily adapted to substantially any exercise equipment that requires the use of a force resistor.
Squats can also be performed by the user placing his feet on foot support blocks located at the rear of the apparatus, grasping the movable arms and extending his legs against the force of the force resistor.